Vane
The female Styx known as Vane was one of the key figures during The Phase. She was one of the two Styx women to survive the Old Guard's attack on the Styx's factory, along with her twin sister Alex. She was later killed by the Plague of New Germania. Biography Early Life Little is known about the Styx woman, known as Vane's, early life, however, considering what is known of the Styx's childrearing habits, a few assumptions can be made: * She and her twin sister Alex were implanted into a Topsoil family at an early age. It is unknown if they were separated or placed into the same family. *Her Topsoil parents were Darklit to provide an environment for her growth that the Styx considered appropriate. *She was sent to the Styx's private school. It is known that they knew the Rebecca twins as they grew up, and were role models for the young Styx girls. Eventually, she became the host of one of the most popular Topsoil reality TV series. "Time to check on our young." "Yes, it will be time." "Yes." "Yes, they are perfect." "The little ones are ravenous. They're our first born. They're special. I think we should spoil them." "They deserve a special treat. Let's be having you." -Alex and Vane The Phase When the Phase came around, she was affected by the ancient force. She grew an ovipositor and the trademark insect limbs, although these remained inside her back until they were needed. She and a group of other Styx women, including her sister, were taken to a factory in Slough where 600 Darklit human hosts awaited. At this point, her insect limbs burst out of her back, and she used her ovipositor to implant egg sacs in the human hosts. During this time, she developed a taste for fresh meat, usually human, although one unfortunate Limiter learned to his misfortune that fellow Styx were not exempt from her appetite. During this time, she went through more physical changes, reducing her already stick-thin physique to little more than skin and bone as all of the fat in her body was burned off to make more egg sacs for the embryonic Warrior Larvae growing inside of her. A week after arriving, the first of her larvae began crawling out of the depleted carcass of the human hosts. As they were her firstborn, she decided to give them a "special treat" ,The Third Officer of the Colony's police force. "Why did you make us leave our babies, and all those hot bodies?" -Vane (Spiral) New Germania Later, the Rebeccas, who were overseeing operations at the factory, were called by Danforth to warn the Styx about the impending attack from Old Guard, led by Drake. They quickly left the factory, only taking Vane and Alex with them, not having enough time to persuade all of the Styx women of the danger, and instead concentrating on their favorite two Styx women. After they escaped, Vane was devastated to learn the fate of her newborn Styx and her fellow Styx women, but Rebecca One, knowing The Phase can still go on, took her to the Garden of the Second Sun to continue the Phase. Meanwhile, Alex and Rebecca Two stayed Topsoil in case the inner world was not hospitable to the Phase, to induce the older Styx girls, and to improve the Styx's chances of escaping Drake's hunt for them. Upon arrival, Vane's appearance drastically changed (thought to be due to the high UV levels of the second sun), growing two additional ovipositors, and she began laying hundreds of eggs in the New Germanians and ate many of them, including the Chancellor. She was reluctant to leave her offspring after the attack, and the Limiters who attempted to move her to different buildings full of human hosts often risked death. "I...want...him. I want to lay my babies in him." "There's an offer I can't refuse." -Vane and Sweeney Death When Will and Drake's group arrived to seal off the inner world, they were attacked by Rebecca One, Vane, and a patrol of Limiters. By this point, Vane had mutated even further, gaining an two more pairs of insect limbs. During the battle she attempted to impregnate Elliott, but was wrenched off by Sweeney and used as a hostage to deter the Styx's reinforcements. Sweeney was shortly afterward killed by a circuit overload when the nuclear bombs detonated. Vane freed herself, but didn't realize that the phial containing the virus Drake brought with them had been crushed by Sweeney's death, spreading the virus across the entire inner world. Within twelve hours, Vane, along with all the remaining Limiters, New Germanians, and bushmen in the inner world, had succumbed to the virus and died. Appearance Like most Styx women, Vane was described as being exceptionally beautiful, with "high cheekbones and piercing eyes" and "incredibly tall and slender." She had shoulder-length blonde hair, and later sprouts the insectoid legs and ovipositor during The Phase. As the Phase continued, her matabolic rates greatly increased, causing her to lose literally every ounce of fat on her. When she went the the inner world, she seemed to mutate, growing two more ovipositors and having an extended abdomen because of the quickly forming egg sacs. During the final battle of Spiral, her mutation worsened, as she grew two more pairs of insect legs. Personality and Traits Like most Styx women, Vane looked down on men, seeing them as inferior, and killing several of them who were unfortunate in coming too near. Only other female Styx, such as Rebecca One, could safely come near Vane. The Phase caused her to be unable to concentrate on anything but reproduction, and the Rebeccas had to explain simple things to her and her sister. After the factory was destroyed, she was very reluctant to leave her children and the Limiters who ferried her across New Germania often risked life and limb from the woman's attacks. Book Appearances *''Spiral'' Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female people Category:People Category:Minor chrarcters Category:Spiral Category:Deceased